A Silent Lifestyle
by thekawaiinislands
Summary: Ritsu had lived most of his younger years isolated from society and even now, after the incident with Saga-senpai, one could see him in a very secluded workspace. Will encountering Saga-senpai now known as Takano Masamune, change his perspective on things… specifically life? Pairings from SIH and a couple of Ritsu's 'friends' too! I DON'T OWN NAKAMURA-SENSEI'S WORKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Read the end A/N when you finish reading!**

* * *

"Rit-chan…" An murmured to the latter, who was currently entranced in the book he read.

"…" The book was reealllyyy interesting.

"I think we lost him this time." Saeki poked Ritsu's cheek, and sighed when no response was given to them.

"Rit-chan… I'm bored!" An puffed up her cheeks. _'Why did I decide to spend my day off with this bookworm?!'_

The trio were currently in the library where Ritsu worked peacefully. After graduating high school and finishing college abroad, Ritsu decided that he couldn't see himself working anywhere that didn't include books, somehow.

So, in short, a local elder woman who was the head librarian of the one where they were currently at, suggested that Ritsu should apply for a position. After the quick interview and his impressive view towards books, Ritsu scored himself a job. It was perfect. Surrounded by books and limited social interaction, what more could he ask for?

Now, even though Ritsu was a loner, he still had a couple of friends. Two, to be exact. An and Saeki became friends with Ritsu as soon as he entered college. An had become a private chef and Saeki was an editor at a very famous publishing company, known as Marukawa. It was a perfect plot line for a group of friends.

If only...

If only Ritsu acted more like one!

Saeki pulled the book out of Ritsu's hands and tossed it at a different table.

"H- hey! I was reading that!" Ritsu argued. _'It was just getting good...'_

"You shouldn't avoid your friends, Rit-chan. We need to talk." An admonished calmly.

"Yeah, Rittie. What's up with you recently? Whenever we ask you to come out with us, you're always making excuses! We know more than anyone that your butt is up in here, reading for God knows how long!" Saeki hopped on top of the table and positioned herself to face her friends.

Ritsu nervously chuckles. "I- I'm sorry, girls. It's just… I'm not really an extravert."

"Well, _duh_. Anyone would guess that, since you're a librarian." An rolls her eyes.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsu eyes her quizzically.

"Nothing. Anyways, Rit-chan, we want you to come out with us because, well, you see… uh..." An fumbled over her words.

"We want you to get laid." Saeki was always straightforward. An and Ritsu splutter.

"W- what?!"

"Yeah, man. When's the last time you've gotten some, Rittie? You can't stay incognito forever! There are plenty of girls who'd want to go out with you!" Saeki crosses her legs.

"I don't want a girlfriend, though. In fact, I- I don't want anyone." Ritsu sighs.

"Rit-chan…" An moves closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "That lover you had in middle school is long gone. It's time to move on, love."

Ritsu averted his eyes. "I- I don't think that. I'll wait as long as it takes. Even if it's another ten years."

"Rittie…" Saeki clicks her tongue. "How do you know if that senpai of yours moved on? She's probably married by now!"

An nods in agreement. "Rit-chan, women at around the age of 28 definitely settled down. There's no way she wouldn't be apart of that group."

Ritsu looks down at his twiddling thumbs. "I- I still think there's hope. M- maybe they'll come back to me… or something."

"And then what?" An questions, seriously. "What if she comes back? You'll get married? I doubt she'd like her man to be a loner who surrounds himself with books all day."

 _'Saga-senpai's room was filled with them.'_ Ritsu looks up."M- marriage?! Don't be daft. T- there's no way we-"

"There you go again, completely ignoring everything we say, Rittie. You _have_ to come out with us. Please, just this once!" Saeki was practically begging. She really didn't want her friend to be alone forever.

An nods. "If not… I'll force you to go on a date with Kazu-kun's sister!"

"I'm not going on a date with your boyfriend's sister." Ritsu groans.

"Then _pleaaaaaaseee_ come out with us Rit-chan. Oh please, oh please!" An was begging now, too.

Ritsu looked between both women with intertwined hands staring at him impatiently.

"Just once?"

"Yes yes!" Both girls say in unison.

"And then you both will leave me alone?" Ritsu inquired.

"Only if Rittie finds himself someone to go home with. At least." Saeki says.

"Saeki-chan! Why is everything with you so sexual?!" Ritsu groans.

"This is for your own good Rit-chan! It's apparent that you're sexually frustrated." An says.

"No it's not!" Ritsu retorts.

"When's the last time you jerked off?" Saeki asks.

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you two." Ritsu grumbles.

"Then say yes already!" Saeki says and catches the attention of a librarian passing by.

"Miss. I must ask for you to get off of the table." Said librarian says, carrying a few books.

Saeki sighs and hops off. "Man, this is why I hate libraries."

"But you work with books…?" An questions.

"I like my job just as much as I like books. But I _hate_ libraries. There's a difference."

"For someone who complains so much about her job, I can't believe that you actually can say that with a straight face." An says.

"It's not all that bad. I mean, sure, my boss is a six foot tyrant who doesn't have an off switch. But he has some upsides."

"Which are?" Ritsu was just glad they forgot about taking him out. He wanted to push this conversation onward.

"Hm?" Saeki looks over at Ritsu. "Rittie, this is a first. _You_ interested in conversing?"

Ritsu rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"But anyways…" Saeki ponders. "He's sweet when he wants to be. And even if he thinks he can't do something, he'll never admit. He'll just find another way to find the solution."

"Oh my, Saeki-chan, do you like your boss?!" An questions, excitely.

Saeki turns red. "That's ridiculous! A- and even if I did, it'd be impossible."

"He realized you're a horrible drunk?" Ritsu smirked evilly.

"No! And don't pin yourself out of that one! You're a horrible drunk too, Rittie. Remember that one night in college?"

"Touche."

"Anyways, rumor has it that Takano-san, my boss, has someone he loves anyways. People say she's a childhood friend. Others say she works for the company. Either way, he always seems to refuse anyone who confesses their love to him, excusing himself by using work."

"Sounds like a certain someone, doesn't it?" An raised an eyebrow at Ritsu. Ritsu clicks his tongue.

"Alright you know what, if it'll get you two out of my library, I'll go out with you guys _tomorrow_ tonight."

"Really?!" Both girls say in unison.

"Yeah yeah. Now scoot!" Ritsu pushes both girls towards the exit.

"Don't forget to put something nice! That olive cardigan I gave you looks-" An was interrupted as they reached the door and Ritsu runs back into the 'Employee's Only' room.

* * *

Saeki was tired.

And as she walked into the Emerald department and saw her co-workers crawling towards their seats, she sighed.

"Sa-chan…" Shouta, one of her co-workers addressed her. "Your storyboard from Kaitou-sensei came in."

Saeki walks towards him. She grabs ahold of the folder. "Thank you, Kisa-san." She sits.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Masamune's voice booms through the halls as he approaches their department. "Saeki! Where the fuck are you?!"

Saeki stands up straight. "T- Takano-san! What's wrong?"

"Where were you yesterday? We really needed you to attend that meeting with Sales."

 _'Shit.'_ "I'm sorry sir, you see I was with Rit- I mean my friend last night. He really needed my support yesterday."

"Well tell that friend of yours that unless he personally wants a **fist** shoved deep inside his ass, he should be considerate about your job."

"Y- y- yes sir!" Saeki was scared for Ritsu and her own life.

"Anyways, here." Masamune hands her a folder. "You're welcome."

"?" As Saeki opens the folder, she widens her eyes. "B- but how?! I haven't even started the project a- and this is all done?"

"Just be grateful. I wouldn't want those guys at Sales to put a bad reputation on my subordinates."

Saeki blushed as Masamune sat in his seat. "U- um."

"Hmm?" Masamune looked up.

"T- thank you, Takano-san. I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing. Just so long as you take your job even more seriously now."

Saeki nods. "U- um, do you mind me asking you something, sir."

"Make it quick." _'Well, I never!'_

"Um w- well apply this to shoujo manga terms. I- if a friend of mine… theoretically speaking, has someone he can't give up on and believes that he'll encounter them once more in his lifetime. W- what should I do to convince him to give up?"

Masamune raises his eyebrow slightly. "Is it wrong for him to have hope?"

"W- well no! B- but you see, it's been so long-"

"If this person believes that his love will reach out to the person then it's fine for him to keep believing that they will find each other, some way, some how. Don't get involved, seriously."

Saeki had an itching feeling that this affected Masamune on a personal level too. _'Ah, so the rumors are true…?'  
_  
"Anyways, get back to work."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Ritsu was in a dilemma. _  
_  
A how-should-I-dress-to-go-out dilemma.

Ritsu settled for casual jeans and a long sleeved sweater, however it just didn't feel right.

 _'I don't even go out much!'_ Ritsu thought. _'So of course I wouldn't have stylish clothes.'_

Ritsu sighs and puts his shoes on, no time to call it quits now. He made a stupid promise with his stupid friends to some stupid club. _  
_  
He hated his stupid life at this stupid moment.

Ritsu looks over at the olive cardigan and grabs it as he runs out to make it in time for the next train.

* * *

"Rit-chan! It's so great to see you without a book in your hand!" An greets Ritsu at the bar held in the club they were at.

"Y- yeah!" Ritsu was tipsy. His plan was to drown himself with booze. He really didn't want to be here. The music was very close to popping his eardrum.

"Rittie! An-chan!" Saeki squeezed her way through some dancers to catch up with her friends. "What are you two doing here? Rittie! Go mingle! An, you too!"

"Kazu-kun said he'd be here soon!" An yells as she checks her watch. "He better hurry his butt up!"

"You two go on ahead!" Ritsu yelled over the music. "I'll catch up with you guys!"

The two girls were not convinced.

"I promise! And I always keep my promises!" Ritsu winks. The girls give up and move out.

"Bartender! Let me get the hardest thing you've got!" Ritsu waves the man and he nods.

"Hey." A low voice calls him. It was surprising that Ritsu could hear it. Ritsu turns his direction to a tall man looking down at him.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Ritsu questions, feeling the alcohol in his body.

"Are you alright man?" The man cups Ritsu's cheeks. "You don't look so hot."

 _'Warm…'_ Ritsu thought as he moved closer to the man.

"Hey- he-" Ritsu silences Masamune's lips with a kiss.

* * *

 **Okay so I am still finishing the cross over series!**

 **I just had this idea in my mind for a while now and now BAMMMMMM! It's here~**

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Until next time, xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu faintly heard the sound of something hitting a cutting board. The smell left Ritsu in a peaceful mood. He opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

Ritsu shoots up from the couch he was laying on and looks around.

He was not home. In his small one bedroom apartment.

He was…

"Where am I?!" Ritsu frantically looks around, stopping as he spots a tall figure, dicing up some kind of spice.

The man looks at Ritsu's direction. "You're finally up."

That's when Ritsu remembered what had happened before. The club. The drinking.

Ritsu inhales a sharp breath. The kiss.

Ritsu chuckles nervously and realizes that not only was he in some strangers house and on some strangers couch. He was also wearing some stranger's shirt.

The size was huge on him and it looked more like an oversized sweater than anything.

Ritsu gets up quickly and walks towards the man, bowing. "T- thank you for taking care of me. I assume that I must've annoyed you a little bit with my drunken state."

"A little bit?" The man repeats, astonished. "When I tried carrying you, you kept mumbling something about not cheating on some senpai. You must _really_ be into cougars."

"T- that's...! My senpai is not a cougar!" _'Or a woman, either.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Well tell your girlfriend that you were safe in the Takano residence."

"Takano?" Ritsu questioned.

The man nodded. "Nice to meet you, stranger. I'm Takano Masamune, and you are…?"

 _'Masamune…? Like senpai- stop Ritsu! Don't think about him right now.'_ "Onodera Ritsu." Ritsu offers his hand.

 _'Ritsu…? No. It couldn't be.'_ Masamune smiles, and shakes the hand offered to him.

"I shouldn't impose for too long. It was really kind of you take care of me, Takano-san. Please let me excuse myself."

"Nonsense. It was really entertaining watching you get all excited over the books I have around here and offering to pay for them all." Masamune chuckles at the memory of last night.

"What?! I'm so sorry. I- I don't mean-" Ritsu takes a moment to look around the room and see piles of books just waiting to be read. "Well, it is impressive."

"Glad to know that someone appreciates a bit of a book hoarding." Masamune chuckles.

"Oh definitely! You should see my apartment." Ritsu laughs softly.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Huh?! Um, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I'm kidding, Onodera. Lighten up." Masamune moves closer to the brunette.

 ***Ba-dump*** _'W- what's with this man…?'_ Ritsu pondered. _'And why am I suddenly so nervous?'_

Ritsu suddenly remembered something. "Wait! D- did you undress me?"

Masamune rolls his eyes. "Your clothes were covered in spit and vomit. I couldn't let you sleep in that shit. Don't worry bud, I didn't take off your tidey-whiteys. Your senpai is still the only one who gets to see your goods."

Ritsu flushes. "R- r- right. Thanks."

Masamune returns to the kitchen. "I'm almost done cooking. Let's eat together before you leave."

Ritsu sighed and gives in. It was the least he could do.

* * *

After small casual talk with Masamune, Ritsu learned quite a few things about the man.

He liked books. That was apparent.

He was an editor. Also apparent. Though, Ritsu pinned him for an author.

He also liked meat. Ritsu watched as he had four different types on his own plate.

"What company do you work for?" Ritsu questioned as he watched Masamune finish the last piece of steak.

"Marukawa Publishing."

 _'That's why his name sounded familiar!'_ "Ooh. Do you know Saeki-chan?"

Masamune swallows. "Saeki? Yeah she's a subordinate of mine. Are you two close?"

"One might say. We're best friends and former college mates." Ritsu smiles.

Masamune smiles faintly. "You should smile often. It looks good on you."

Ritsu blushed once more. "D- don't you get embarrassed saying something like that?!"

Masamune chuckles whole-heartily. "You're cute, Ritsu."

 _'He's calling me by my given name now?!'_ "N- no I'm not! Boys don't like being called cute. How would you like it if I called you cute?"

"I wouldn't mind." Masamune shrugs.

"Well, I do!" Ritsu suddenly remembers something else. "I don't think your girlfriend would be comfortable with you calling someone other than her cute."

Masamune raises a brow. "I've never mentioned a lover?"

 _'Crap. I forgot that it was just some dumb rumor.'_ "I- I mean I assume that you have one. Since you're so…"

"So…?" Masamune was suddenly interested with that Ritsu was going to say.

"Anyways! Please feel free to call her up and tell her that you took some drunk guy home."

"Even if I had the chance to, they aren't exactly in my life at the moment."

"O- oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Ritsu fumbled over words. "I… I'm sorry!"

Masamune stands up, grabbing both their plates and heads towards the kitchen. Ritsu follows suit, noticing how quiet Masamune was at the moment.

"Oi." Ritsu jumps when Masamune spoke after he finished cleaning the last dish.

"Y- yes?"

"How long are you going to stay dressed like that? Not that I mind, I'm just surprised you're okay with showing me those legs of yours."

Ritsu suddenly wished he'd gone home with Saeki.

* * *

"Make this turn right here."

Masamune was currently driving Ritsu to work. After finding out that the latter was a librarian, and that he worked at the one where the former usually goes to, Masamune was curious to see how Ritsu was at work. Ritsu tried to convince him that it wasn't anything special and that he could just take the train, but to no avail.

 ***Ba-dump*** _'Why am I so interested in this kid? He just… seems awfully familiar.'_ Masamune ponders as he pulls into the parking lot.

Both men exit the car and head in the library. Masamune had a couple of books to return so he went to the nearest counter.

Ritsu takes out his phone to check and see the time. He jumps when turning on the phone and receiving over a hundred messages.

 _'Rittie! Where are you?! Are you okay?'_

 _'Rit-chan! Call me when you read this!'_

 _'Rit-chan, who's that guy you left with?! Is he a kidnapper?!'_

 _'Ritte! Please answer. I need to know if you're okay.'_

 _'Ritsu! When are you coming home to your mother?! And I hope to see a wife and a grandchild soon!'_

Answering all of the texts besides the one from his mother that he was at the library, he shuts his phone.

Masamune returns to him not long after. "Well, Ritsu, I have to head into the office."

"A- ah yes." Ritsu bows. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Takano-san."

"The pleasures all mine." Masamune smiles and pats Ritsu's head lightly. "I'll visit you sometime. Probably just to annoy you."

 _'His touch… it's warm.'_ Ritsu blushes. "Please don't bother."

Masamune chuckles and walks away, not before looking back at him and waving once more. Ritsu waves back.

 ***Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump*** _'Stop it, Ritsu. You can't think about anyone but Saga-senpai.'_

For Ritsu, it can only be his senpai.

* * *

"You _what_?!"

An, Saeki and Ritsu were currently in An's shared home. An had been living with her boyfriend, Kazuko, for a year now and it was a very peaceful life between the two.

"Wait, wait. You're meaning to tell me that you woke up in Saeki-chan's boss' house?!"

Ritsu groaned at An's tone as he ate another cracker with cheese. "He wasn't that bad."

"Oh I'm sure of it. You know, since he stripped you! Rittie did he touch you in a weird place?" Saeki questioned.

"What are you, my mother? No he didn't touch me. He respected my wishes and knew that I have senpai." Ritsu drank some more apple juice.

"Yeah, except you actually don't 'have' your senpai. Rit-chan, listen love, you really need to move on." An sighs. "Think about it! Do you want to live alone for the rest of your life?"

"No! But not everyone can find themselves some lover that you've been living with for only a year!"

"You were with that senpai of yours for a month! It was a middle-school fling!"

"Take that back An-"  
 _  
_"An-chan. Maybe we're being a little too hard on Rittie." Saeki says, interrupting the two who were bantering.

Saeki thoughts wander as she remembers Masamune's voice. _'Stay out of it. Seriously.'_

Ritsu was just as surprised as An when hearing Saeki say this.

"Huh?" Both Ritsu and An question in unison.

Saeki turns to Ritsu. "I'm saying that maybe we should just give you some more space. We can't force you to find someone and I personally apologize for pressuring you into something you're not ready to do just yet. Maybe… maybe you will find your senpai."

An and Ritsu blinked.

"Um…" Ritsu cleared his throat. "T- thanks Saeki-chan. I really appreciate that."

An chimed in. "What's with the sudden change of thought, Saeki-chan?"

"No real reason. Anyways, where's Kazuko-tan?"

An looks up at the big clock and sighs. "Probably still in the office. Ever since his promotion, we barely get to see each other. Yesterday at the club I was contempt by just seeing his face. I don't think I could handle this."

Ritsu patted An's hand. "He'll come to you, no matter how long it'll take. Just keep hoping."

An rolls her eyes. "Hardy har har, Rit-chan. This is different from your dilemma."

"Right." Ritsu says, wanting nothing but to leave. "It's getting late anyways, I'm going home."

"Don't be a stranger, Rittie!" Saeki and An wave Ritsu off as he exits the house.

* * *

The next day Ritsu was organizing a section of history books. Suddenly, a hit of nostalgia flashed through his mind.

 _"Ritsu…!" Saga murmured as he climaxed in the latters hole._

 _"S- senpai…" Ritsu moans as he comes right along with his senpai. Both men take a moment to breathe._

 _The two were currently as Saga's home. His parents were out as usual, so Ritsu had been coming over a lot to comfort him. Though Saga hadn't said anything about it, the raven haired boy appreciated Ritsu's company._

 _When both men cleaned themselves up, Saga headed into his kitchen to pour two glasses of Oolong tea._

 _As he returned to his room, Ritsu was on the floor, reading one of his many books. As Saga approached the younger, he noticed Ritsu was blushing as he read._

 _"Ritsu?" Ritsu jumped as he heard his name. "Sorry. Here." Saga handed him the cup of tea._

 _"T- thank you." Ritsu retrieves the cup and takes a sip of it. "Senpai, this book seems interesting."_

 _"Really?" Saga picks up the book, it was the history of Kagawa, Japan. "It seemed pretty boring to me. But, my mom was born there so I was curious to read about the place."_

 _"Woooow, really? The place seems so nice!" Ritsu smiles._

 _Saga wraps his arms around Ritsu's torso. "Want to go there together one day?"_

 _Ritsu blushes. "I- is that okay? I mean… you don't have to force yourself to be with me."_

 _"Nonsense." Saga lightly presses a kiss behind Ritsu's ear. "Wherever you go, I'll be right beside you."_

 _Ritsu blushes as he moves in closer to the taller one. "T- then can I say the same?"_

 _"Only if you promise." Saga smiles._

 _"I- I promise." Ritsu says, tears forming. "I want to be with you forever, senpai."_

 _"Ritsu…" Saga pulls him in for a deep kiss._

Ritsu sighs at the memory. _'I wish I kept my promise. I'm sorry my mother forced me to move, senpai.'_

"Ritsu."

Ritsu jumped as he heard his name. He turns around and sees Masamune staring down at him.

"T- Takano-san! What are you doing here?!"

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Definitely. In fact, I've been waiting here, in this exact spot, for a few hours now hoping, no _praying_ , that you, the Great Takano-san will show up at my mercy."

"Mm, 'The Great Takano-san?'" Masamune repeats, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Don't let it fly over your head- too late."

Masamune chuckles. "Is there a reason I never see you here the days I swing by?" He asks as he grabs a seat at the table they were near.

"Well, I usually spend my time here in the back reading…" Ritsu covers his mouth. "…I probably shouldn't have told you that."

Masamune chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret from your boss. Besides, you still need to hop up that corporate ladder."

" _What_ corporate ladder? We're librarians- Takano-san, wipe that damn smile off your face." Ritsu really hated being teased.

Ritsu scoffed and continues. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Don't you have subordinates to lash out on?"

Masamune places his feet up on the table. "I did. Then I sent a guy to the hospital. The cops are actually heading here right now so I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Then I guess I should send my condolences to your subordinates. You know, since they would _definitely_ miss having a boss like you." Ritsu replied, sarcastically.

Masamune grins, amused at the younger. "We're at our calm stage at work and I wanted to leave early, so I came here."

"It must be my lucky day." Ritsu blushes as Masamune flashes another smile. _'What is wrong with you Ritsu?!'_

Masamune soon got up and within about a few minutes of further arguments, he helped Ritsu organize the many history books he had left to finish. Many of the themes included different prefects in Japan, and soon enough, the two finished and decided to take a break.

"Ri~ttie!" Ritsu looks up from his light conversation with Masamune to see Saeki walking towards him quickly.

"Ahhhh! Let's go out drinking and complain about-" Saeki pauses and notices Masamune staring her down. "T- T- T- Takano-san!"

"About me? Hell, I definitely wouldn't be surprised if people do that." Masamune joked.

Ritsu nervously chuckled. "Hey Saeki-chan. What brings you here?"

Saeki walks closer to the men, cautious of 'doing the wrong thing' in front of her boss. Masamune didn't seem to be bothered by her presence though…

"An-chan and I wanted to go out with you tonight. No clubs this time, I swear!" She looks over to Masamune. "I mean we wouldn't want you to end up somewhere where you're not supposed to be."

Masamune arched a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Saeki felt chills. "Nothing! Anyways, Takano-san, what were you doing at the club last night?"

Masamune looked over at Ritsu as if to say, "You told her?" Ritsu flushes, feeling guilty.

Masamune took a deep breath before speaking. "I derive pleasure watching idiots drink their sorrows away and dance with whatever human they could find, only to go home and do regrettable things with said human and live the rest of their naturally born lives repeating the cycle."

Ritsu let out a chuckle as he watches Saeki's jaw drop. _'He's definitely my kind of guy.'_ Ritsu widens his own eyes at his thought. _'W- what am I thinking?! It only can be senpai… senpai… SENPAI!'_

"Takano-san that's not healthy!" Saeki admonishes her boss, quickly gaining confidence. "I- I mean, would you like to come out with us too?" Annnd she lost it once again.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, works piling up." Masamune says.

Ritsu raises a brow. "I thought you said things at work were at a 'calm stage'."

"Oh. Right. You caught me, Ritsu."

 _'Ritsu?!'_ Saeki wondered. _'My boss is calling Rittie by his first name?! How close are these two?'_

"But I don't want to impose on your friendly gathering. Besides, I'd be the outcast."

"No way, Takano-san! In fact our other friend, An-chan, definitely would love to meet you. I tell her all the time about how g- great you are."

Ritsu snorts and then clears his throat when Masamune and Saeki looks towards him. "Yeees. I'm sure 'tyrannical' is somewhere synonymous for 'charitable.'"

Saeki really wanted to punch Ritsu in the face.

Tonight should be fun.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was kind of filler.**

 **Heh. It reminds me of how Chapter 21 in the actual manga is def. filler. But, the next one should be interesting. If there's not bath house sex, shower sex, bed sex, riding, or more fellatio done by Ritz, I riot.**

 **Would it be too soon if I include cowgirl on the list?**

 **Until next time, xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Masamune widened his eyes at what he was glaring at.

The trio were currently at Saeki's apartment. It wasn't particularly messy or spacious in the least, but Ritsu and Saeki made the best of it.

They were both lightweights. _Extreme_ ones to be exact.

And when both adults were acting like a bunch of buffoons prancing around the table they were sitting at, it was quite amusing.

"Takano-sahhhnnn why don't you join in on the fuuhhnn? *hic*" Saeki insisted, dizzily. She started shuffling in one spot.

Ritsu nodded his head, prancing. "W- we invite you *hic* into our little circle and you ain't dancing *hic* for shame Takano-san!"

Masamune resisted the urge to take out his phone and record the two idiots. It would've been a perfect set up for blackmail. Instead, he takes another swig of his drink, knowing it wouldn't be his last.

"Hey so…" Masamune clears his throat as he watches both of them switch to an attempt of tap dancing. "When's that An chick coming?"

"An-channn?" Saeki murmured, widening her eyes as she suddenly remembers something. "An-chan! Oh my, where is that girl?"

 ***DING-DONG***

"There she is!" Ritsu cheered, falling onto the couch in glee.

Masamune sighs, stands up and walks towards the door. He opens the door and looks down at the girl who pursed her lips at the taller.

"Let me guess: Saeki-chan and Rit-chan are evidently drunk right about now, so they send the sober one to fetch the door." An shakes her head.

"Close. The door's caught and nailed down by yours truly." Masamune jokes and An smiles.

"You must be Saeki's boss Takano. My name's Kohinata An, but you can call me An-sama." An offers her hand and Masamune shakes it, amused by the girl's humorous attitude.

"Okay, _An-sama_. Why don't you come in and help domesticate- I mean, support your friends." Masamune says, watching the girl walk into the living room where the drunken duo were.

"An-chan~~~" Said drunkies announced in unison.

"Yeah yeah. You guys should've waited for me to come before you guys started drinking." An sits on the couch where Ritsu was laying, she grabs his legs and pushes them to the edge of it. Masamune enters and sits on a nearby chair.

"We did wait *hic*! But we figured you'd take too long." Ritsu says, pulling himself up.

"My boss wanted a pineapple upside-down cake. That takes- ahh forget it. You'll both just disregard anything I say anyway."

An and Masamune blinks as they watch that both Saeki and Ritsu were passed out. One of the floor (Saeki) and one sleeping sitting up straight (Ritsu).

"This is how things usually end up with these two." An assures Masamune. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

"It's no big deal." Masamune shrugs. "I've already experienced a drunken Ritsu."

" _Ritsu_?" An raises her eyebrow at the man who called her best friend by his first name. "How close are you two?"

Masamune shrugs. "Not close at all, actually. I just really like the name." _'"Like" is an understatement.'_

"I see…" An suddenly remembers something. "Thank you for taking caring of Rit-chan. I know he can be a handful."

"It was no big deal. I'm just glad he's got you two as friends, since he appears to be such a loner. You guys seem like a fun trio."

"Oh the contrary, Takano-san. You definitely are contributing in breaking Rit-chan out of his shell."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… well, it's not any of my business to tell some guy I just met but, he's still not over this senpai of his he met when he was younger."

"Ah, yes. I know all about her." Masamune nods affirmatively.

"You do?" An was surprised. Had Rit-chan told him before he'd ever tell her and Saeki-chan?

"Yeah, I know that she's definitely a cougar."

An rolls her eyes. "No, she isn't. She's just a few years older."

" _How_ much older?" Masamune inquired.

"Now, now. A lady must never disclose her age."

"I can't argue against that rule of womanhood." Masamune raises his arms as if he were surrendering.

"Anyways, he's very adamant to find her. He keeps denying all of the girls that we suggest he goes for instead. Hell, I don't think he's even had sex with anyone since her." An blushes at what she just admitted. "D- don't tell Rit-chan I told you that one."

"You have my word." Masamune grins.

"Anyways, he keeps saying that with a bit of hope, she'll return to him. How can that kid be so sure?"

"You know, this sounds a lot like what Saeki told me at work- oh. _Oh._ You guys were referring to Ritsu." Masamune confirmed.

"Yes. I guess so. Anyways, he'd tell us some things such as how they'd read books together, and they'd hang out at her place whenever her parents weren't home. Which was most of the time anyways."

 _'That sounds really familiar.'_ "Huh. I'm surprised two people so close drifted apart." Masamune says.

"No..!- I… I uh think I should stop talking about, before Rit-chan gets mad at me."

"Sure. And don't worry, I won't tell him you told me all of this."

"Thanks. You're not too bad, Takano-san."

"You either, _An-sama_." Both adults chuckle silently and Masamune gets up, picking Ritsu up bridal style. "I'll take this one home."

"Thank you. I'll take care of Saeki-chan." An begins to drag Saeki by the arm to her room, watching the latter snort in her sleep.

* * *

"Takano-sahhhn why are there two of you?"

Ritsu and Masamune were currently in Masamune's car. Ritsu had spent the past few minutes questioning the latter as he continued driving.

"Ritsu. You're piss drunk. Try to catch some more sleep."

"I'm drunk not!" Ritsu exclaimed and Masamune snorted.

"Right." _'Damn. I'm keeping him away from booze for a while.'_

As they pull up at a red light, Masamune looks over at Ritsu, who's eyes were squinted staring at him.

"You know *hic*, you kind of look like…" Ritsu stops himself. "F- forget it. *hic*"

Masamune gulps as he felt his lower region tighten up. _'Why does he have to look so erotic right now?'_

Masamune turns his head to the red light once again, hoping that it'll go down soon enough.

"Senpai."

Masamune freezes, and slowly looks to Ritsu. "W- what?"

Ritsu sighs. "I miss my senpai."

 _'Oh. For a second there…'_ Masamune ponders, before shaking his head. _'Don't even think about it.'_

"Takano-san?" Ritsu spoke up again after a while. Masamune responds with a hum, his eyes still focussed on the road.

"What's your girlfriend like? *hic*"

Masamune widens his eyes, completely caught off guard. His eyes were still glued to the road, though. "Why do you want to know?"

"W- well, you seem like a nice guy. W- why wouldn't she *hic* want to be with you right now?"

Masamune sighs. "It's not that they wouldn't want to be with me. It's more convoluted than that."

"T- then why aren't you trying to looking for them right now?"

"Believe me. I tried." Masamune shakes his head. _'Why am I telling him anything? It's not like he's going to remember this conversation...'_

"And to no avail? Maybe you're not looking hard enough."

Masamune scoffed, suddenly offended. "Woah woah woah. Buddy, I've looked. _Searched_ for years. I still haven't given up."

Ritsu didn't seem to notice the sudden change in Masamune's offended tone. He decided to press onwards. "If you haven't given up, then you shouldn't be lounging around the library. You have to *hic* find her!"

Masamune grips the steering wheel tighter. "Ritsu, I want to stop talking about this. I really don't like talking about them, especially to someone I just met… and that certain someone being evidently drunk."

Ritsu crossed his arms, then suddenly remembers something. "I'm sorry, Takano-san. For that other night."

"What other night?" Masamune seemed to calm down in… both areas.

"When, you know, I ki- *hic* kissed you. I'm sure you think I'm weird now."

"Oh. That. Yeah, no, it's not a problem."

Ritsu turns to the man again, his eyes still glued to the road. Masamune's face remained stoic, therefore leaving Ritsu concerned as to whether or not the brown eyed man meant what he said.

"Are you open-minded?" Ritsu questioned. He'd surely thought that a straight man would be disgusted with another man touching him.

Masamune laughed softly. "I guess that's one way of putting it. Well, I actually had my fair share with both men and women in college. Therefore, small things like kisses don't bother me. Especially from a guy."

Ritsu blushed. _'Takano-san was popular in college.'_ "O- oh."

The two approach Masamune's apartment complex, and the man enters the parking lot.

As Ritsu was ready to exit the car, Masamune spoke again.

"What about you?"

Ritsu raised a brow towards him. "What about _me_?"

"You seemed to be okay with kissing me. Are you into men?"

Ritsu's face resembled a tomato. He felt himself getting more and more sober as time passed by. "M- men?"

"Yeah. Men. You know, the one's with the di-"

"Yes I know what men are, Takano-san. And well, what's it to ya?! *hic* I was drunk when I kissed you, and I'm drunk right now. Who knows what will happen? Maybe I kissed you because I just can."

Masamune smiles, finding Ritsu's rampage cute. "That's not fair to your senpai."

Ritsu suddenly blew up. "Leave my senpai out of this! Why does _everyone_ I talk to always have to bring them up? And wipe that smile off your face, Takano-san!"

Masamune tries his best to display a serious face. Ritsu rolls his eyes but appreciates the humorous effort nonetheless.

"Anyways, if you must know, my senpai's not with me right now. Just like you, I'm searching for them."

"That's convenient. Way too convenient. You sure I'm not that senpai?" Masamune questions flippantly as he exits the car.

Ritsu mimics the action, scoffing. "You? Hah! No way, my senpai's definitely working as an author. They're probably under a pen name."

"…You've got some imagination, Ritsu." Masamune says as they walk side by side into the apartment complex.

"Bite me." Ritsu retorts.

* * *

As the two enter Masamune's apartment, Ritsu suddenly realizes something.

"Why am I here?!"

Masamune snorts. "Pretty obvious. You are still kind of drunk, and I really didn't want to leave you home just in case you'd vomit and fall asleep on it. I have some sort of conscious. I'm not as evil as you make it seem I am."

Ritsu blushed. "Oh. That's kind of you Takano-san, but you shouldn't worry about me."

"Nonsense." Masamune pats Ritsu's head, affectionately. The sensation all too familiar both men suddenly feel a hit of nostalgia.

 _"Are you even listening to me?" Ritsu snaps out of his trance as Saga questions him._

 _"Huh? O- oh yes!" The two were in their meet up spot. The library. Ritsu had a calculus test the next day and Saga offered to help him. Though all Ritsu paid attention to was Saga's physique and the way his alluring voice made it almost impossible to pay attention._

 _Saga, evidently not convinced, continued. "Oh really? How do you do this problem then? Based off of what I said."_

 _Ritsu glanced at the paper with said problem displayed. All Ritsu could do was stare at it intently._

 _"The answer isn't just going to appear. You have to use this amazing writing utensil called a pencil." Saga waves the pencil in front of Ritsu._

 _"I- I wasn't staring. I was thinking! Gathering thoughts to impress you on how good I am at this!"_

 _"Whatever you say." Saga smiled as he suddenly had an idea. "Tell you what. If you pass the test tomorrow, we'll go on a date."_

 _Ritsu blushed, suddenly feeling as if his ears were deceiving him. "D- date?!"_

 _"Yeah. We've never been on one before, right? Might as well give it a go."_

 _"Senpai… but… but wouldn't you be annoyed with me? I- I mean we'd be hanging out outside of school."_

 _Saga laughed lightly. "Ritsu. We hang out of school all the time. My house counts, you know. Anyways what do you say?"_

 _"I… I say, yes!" Ritsu cheerfully declared, a little too excited._

 _But unbeknownst of Ritsu, Saga was glad… so very glad that Ritsu was excited. He wanted to take Ritsu out on a date for a while then but didn't know how to bring it up without sounding lame. Therefore the test coming up at the time was the best opportunity for him._

 _Saga placed his hand on Ritsu's head, rubbing it affectionately. "Can't wait."_

Both men snap out of their daze and Masamune clears his throat. "Er, do you want anything to eat?"

Ritsu blushed, stuck in a daze. _'So… so familiar. But, it can't be… can it?'_

"Ritsu?" Masamune called from the kitchen.

Ritsu jostled out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Thanks for the offer though."

Masamune noticed Ritsu's jumpiness and peeks his head out of the kitchen. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Ritsu nodded in assent. He didn't want to worry Masamune.

But suddenly, Ritsu felt it. How he always felt when he was drunk. _Horny._ Which is exactly why he kissed Masamune the last time, but there's no way he'd tell Masamune that! Whenever Ritsu would get drunk with An or Saeki, he'd excuse himself to the nearest bathroom and jack himself off. It wasn't surprising that he felt himself growing harder by the minute.

Masamune exits the kitchen and Ritsu takes the opportunity to sit on the couch, covering himself awkwardly with his cardigan.

Masamune didn't seem to notice his franticness as he continues to head towards him, with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"So anyways, I'll drive you to work tomorrow. You can use my guest room." Masamune takes another bite.

"Thank you." _'Act casual, Ritsu!'_

Masamune flashes a grin. "You know,you don't have to sit so far away, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm fine here, thanks." Ritsu said, rather quickly.

The distance between the two was quite awkward. Therefore Masamune scooted closer. Ritsu responded by moving farther away.

Now Masamune was suspicious. "Do I stink or something?"

"Yeah. You reek of peanut butter. Get that sandwich away from me." Ritsu replied sardonically, still squirming.

"Don't be so facetious, now what's up." Masamune inches closer. If Ritsu moved any farther, he'd fall off the couch.

"Stay away! Right now, you can't come close to me."

"'Right now?' Why not- wait. Ritsu… are you-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"H-"

"DON'T!"

"Arrr!" Masamune imitated a pirate.

"I'M _WARNING_ YOU!" Ritsu was not finding this funny in the slightest.

"Fine fine. I won't say it." Masamune says, and Ritsu sighs.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hard." Masamune says, smiling.

Ritsu groaned. "Yes. I am. And? What the hell am I going to do about it? I can't just excuse myself to finish in your restroom. I feel…weird."

Masamune laughs lightly, placing the sandwich on a nearby plate. "I have a better idea."

Ritsu was about to comment until Masamune inched closer and began to unbutton Ritsu's pants. Ritsu freaked out in place.

"W- w- w- what are you doing?!"

"Fixing the problem."

"Takano-san! This isn't fixing it, this- ohh." Ritsu moaned softly as Masamune cupped his erection throw his briefs.

Masamune looked at Ritsu surprisingly. "Now I'm definitely determined to fix this problem."

In one swift motion Masamune pulls off Ritsu's pants and slides down his briefs, exposing his member. Ritsu's face was very… very red. He hadn't been this embarrassed then all this times with senpai!

However he didn't fight it. Something about this seemed natural.

Ritsu noticed Masamune felt the same when the older grabbed onto the shaft and began to squeeze it, earning another moan from Ritsu. He then gave it a pumps as he watched a bit of pre-cum spurt out.

"Someone's excited." Masamune comments.

"Sh-shut up. Ah!" Ritsu flinches as Masamune uses his other hand to play with his balls.

As Masamune does this, he begins to leave a trail of kisses onto Ritsu's neck, breathing in his scent. Ritsu grips onto Masamune's hair, enjoying every second of it. _This_ is what he needed. Saeki was definitely right.

"Ritsu…" Masamune whispered. "Are you close?"

Ritsu moaned in affirmation and Masamune began to stroke faster.

"Taka- Takaaaa- AHH!" Ritsu cums not a minute after, his seed splurging on his abdomen, Masamune's hand and slightly onto the couch.

Ritsu took ragged breaths and his eyes began to get droopy post-coital. Masamune licks off the excess and looks at Ritsu once more, before picking him up bridal style and carries him into the guest room.

He places him on the bed and watches Ritsu completely shut his eyes.

Ritsu feels Masamune press his lips onto his forehead and almost inaudibly whispers goodnight. As he heard the door close, he suddenly felt… alone. So very alone.

From the other side of the door Masamune felt something similar; if not the same.

* * *

 **WOO WOO!**  
 **  
CHAPPY IS OUTTY (ok ill never say that again ~.~)**

 **tell me what you guys think.**

 **i feel kind of better! if anyone was wondering that is.**

 **this choppy was M but sort of M. i mean, i wasn't originally going to have taco jerk ritz off but… baby steps people and in yaoi terms, the only thing before a handy is a bit of nipple sucking.**

 **yes, i just said yaoi terms.**

 **ok peace out ya'll and...**

 **Until next time, xo!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open as he smelled something wonderful just outside of the room.

He'd almost forgotten the events of last night and simply remembering it now made him feel so… so…

Embarrassed!

 _'Does Takano-san feel this way too? It didn't seem like it last night when he was… doing that to me.'_ Ritsu wondered as he decides to get up, not before noticing that his jeans were folded neatly on the nightstand next to him.

After putting them on, Ritsu opens the door to find Masamune drizzling a bit of maple syrup onto a waffle.

Masamune noticed Ritsu and flashed him a grin.

"Morning sleepyhead." Masamune greeted, closing the cap of the maple syrup and placing it on the countertop nearby.

"Good morning, Takano-san. This smells delicious." Ritsu compliments, feeling his stomach growl. "I am starving!"

 _'That's right… play it cool… act like last night didn't happen.'_ Ritsu pondered as he trotted to the dining table, sitting in a randomly selected chair.

The breakfast table was set up like a buffet. Masamune had set out about 7 waffles, whipped cream, bacon, eggs, you name it! Ritsu began to salivate from all the food he'd been shown.

He was suddenly glad that he didn't have a hangover from the night prior.

"Well dig in!" Masamune says, sitting in the chair right across from Ritsu. He grabs a plate and picks at 3 waffles, then proceeds to add whipped cream.

"Itadakimasu." Both men said in unison before digging in.

* * *

"You know…" Ritsu says, after swallowing a piece of bacon. "I've been wondering... where'd you learn how to cook like this? Your mother?"

Masamune snorted, finishing up his last egg. "That's a good one. I wish my mother paid any attention to me. I've been cooking since middle school. I was basically considered the bastard child to my parents."

Ritsu face fell, he felt… guilty? No, pity for the man. He'd always grown up surrounded by loving parents. He soon decided to call his mother later and beg for forgiveness for ignoring her last few texts.

"I- I'm sorry for asking." Ritsu says.

"Don't be. And don't pity me." Masamune checks his watch. "Well, I suggest you hurry up and finish your breakfast. I have to go in the office soon and you have to get ready for your shift at the library."

"I completely forgot that you had a job… you know with the amount of times you're with me." Ritsu half-joked.

"You're more interesting than my job."

Ritsu flushes. "S- shut up!"

Masamune smiles again, before clearing his throat. "I… uh… believe we have to clear the elephant in the room."

Ritsu began to sweat nervously. "Elephant? What elephant? Takano-san, they're in Africa! Did you know that in Africa is the second-largest continent?"

 _"Ritsu."_ Masamune's tone changed to one that sounded concerned. "I don't want to drag it out for long."

"O- okay. What do you want to say?" Ritsu was prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry."

Ritsu blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Masamune sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. "I… I assumed that since you were sexually frustrated that it'd be the practical thing to do, but I was wrong. Now, when you find your senpai I hope that you won't have this lodged in the back of your mind."

Ritsu felt a bit of disappointment for a moment but quickly brushed it off. "I really appreciate that, Takano-san. However, it was a mutual thing. We both needed some release and I suppose that that was the most plausible thing to do. Please don't worry yourself too much."

Masamune smiles warmly and Ritsu felt his cheeks burn.

 ***badump***

Ritsu jumps for a moment. _'Was that my heartbeat? Why… why am I…?'_ He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel what he believed he was feeling.

"Are you done?"

Ritsu looked up at Masamune who held his hand out, awaiting his plate. Ritsu nods and gives his plate in and watches Masamune walk towards the kitchen.

 ***badump* *badump* *badump***

Ritsu flushes deeply. He gets up and runs up to Masamune, clutching the man's elbow.

Masamune flashed a worried expression. "Ritsu, are you alright?"

Ritsu held his head down, refusing to speak. Ritsu wanted something, and he was sure of what it was.

But he could hold back, right?

"Ritsu?" Masamune repeats him name, perplexed.

 _'Oh, fuck it.'_ Ritsu then musters up the courage to pull Masamune down to his height and press his lips hard on the older's.

Masamune had his eyes open for just a moment before feeling his eyes shut. He didn't know why he enjoyed the kiss, but he did. He then wrapped his arms around Ritsu's torso, deepening the kiss. It brought back waves of nostalgia somehow.

The two continue for another minute or so before Ritsu pulls back, panting.

Masamune pants as well, staring intently into Ritsu's eyes, before seeing it. Finally seeing it.

This was him. _His_ Ritsu. How'd he not notice sooner?

While Masamune stood there in sheer astonishment, Ritsu cleared his throat, walking towards his things and bows quickly. "I'm going to catch the train. Please don't worry yourself about taking me to work. You should however worry about _you_ getting to work. Heh."

Masamune opened his mouth to say something but couldn't even begin to respond coherently.

So Ritsu continues. "Uh… I'll see you soon, I suppose? Have a nice day, Takano-san."

Ritsu opens the door and looks back once more at Masamune before flashing a slightly forced smile and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

"Rit-chan, it isn't like you to call me out so suddenly. What's up?" The duo were at An's house, it was dusk and Saeki had been stuck at work due to the beginning of the cycle. Hell week.

"I can't hang out with a friend once in a while?" Ritsu says, feigning offense.

"No, that's-" The oven beeps and An gets up, puts on oven mitts and takes out a tray of gingerbread cookies. "Anyways, that's not it. It's just, you never initiate a meet up. Saeki-chan and I usually have to." She puts the cookies on a countertop and takes off the mittens.

An sits back down across from Ritsu. "So spill, Rit-chan. What's on your mind?"

Ritsu sighs. _'Here goes nothing.'_ "Okay… so I may have a problem."

An raises a brow. "What kind of problem?"

Ritsu twiddled his thumbs, a habit he picked up from his younger years whenever he felt anxious. "Oh you know… a I-love-senpai-but-I'm-developing-feelings-for-someone-else problem."

An jaws dropped and soon recovers, squeaking a bit. "Rit-chan! I told you this would happen! Who's the lucky lady? Can I meet her? Ooo, I'm so happy for you."

Ritsu sighs. "But the only problem is that I don't want to have feelings for the certain someone! I only should have eyes for my senpai. That's the promise I made myself after I was forced to move for a while because of my father's heretofore job in England."

An scoffs. "Rit-chan, do you hear yourself? You can't help it if you start developing feelings for someone else. The heart wants what it wants. You either have to man up to it or keep it inside, which I would suggest not to before it's too late. You wouldn't want her to move on without you having a chance to confess once more in your life."

Ritsu registers An's words and sighs. Could he tell Masamune? He'd just met the man and maybe the only reason he's feeling these feelings is because he's horny. Probably.

 _'But Takano-san is so sweet- no! Stop it! Stop it right now, Ritsu.'_ Ritsu bites his lip.

 _'Think only of Saga-senpai. Only of him. He's out there. Probably. NOT probably. Definitely! And Taka- **SAGA-SENPAI** and I will fornicate! I- I mean reconcile. God what is wrong with me?'_

As Ritsu shakes his head mentally, An's doorbell rings.

An looks at her watch, and bites her lip. "Saeki-chan said she'd be here around ten, it's six. What the…? I'll be right back." An gets up and heads towards the door.

Ritsu continues to ponder and soon jumps at the sound of squealing. He jumps up and runs in the direction of the genkan, only to be surprised to see Kazuto, An's boyfriend, and An embracing deeply.

Ritsu blushes faintly and apologizes quietly but Kazuto spots Ritsu and smiles. "Onodera-kun. Hey there."

The two cease their embrace and An takes Kazuto's bag and enters their shared room, teary-eyed. Ritsu smiles. "Ah. Hello Kazuto-kun. How're things?"

"Great. Perfect now, that I have a three day vacation. I'm sure you're aware I'm not around here much."

"Evidently." Ritsu nods.

Kazuto smiles faintly. "I wish there was a way I could be home more often for An. I'm just glad she has wonderful friends like you and Saeki-chan."

Ritsu returns the smile. _'He's a nice guy. Perfect for An. Why did I judge him otherwise?'_ "We're the ones who are lucky to have her. I mean, who else will take care of our us when we're shitfaced."

Kazuto chuckles alongside Ritsu for a while and soon An appeared again, and calls both men into the kitchen. Kazuto enters and Ritsu follows suit and begins to collect his things.

"Leaving so soon?" Kazuto questions Ritsu.

"It's too soon for you to go, Rit-chan. Plus you haven't even tried out my special gingerbread cookies!"

Ritsu chuckles. "I have to do some last minute cleaning in my home. Besides, I think you two have a lot to catch up on me. I'll let Saeki-chan know the good news."

An blushes and Kazuto laughs, reaching for An's hand.

Ritsu faintly blushes. The way Kazuto glances at An reminded him of Masamune. It was just so warm and-

 _'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'_

Ritsu waves at the couple and heads to the nearby train station.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marukawa Publishing...

Saeki, Shouta and Masamune were the only ones left in the department. Shouta was just finishing up his storyline while Saeki had about three left to do.

 _'I am never leaving this job, am I?'_ Saeki pondered dejectedly.

 ***Bzzt* *Bzzt*  
**  
 _'Hmm?'_ Saeki looks at Masamune and notices he was staring intently at a storyboard, however something about his face seemed… odd?

Saeki shakes her head, feeling it was in her better judgement not to get involved with _that_. She takes out her phone and opens the text.

 _'Kazuto-kun is back home An for once. Plans are canceled for tonight. Rain check?'_ Saeki smiles at the message, knowing well that Kazuto was a good guy.

She replies quickly. _'It could just be you and I? If you don't mind hanging out with me at eleven at night.'_

The reply was quick. _'It's not a bother. However, you're helping me clean my apartment.'_

 _'I think you meant "watching you clean while watching some Getsuku's," but alright Rittie.'_ Saeki chuckles quietly before getting up with a stack papers and heading towards Masamune desk.

"Takano-san?"

"…" No response. The man was immersed in his reading.

"Takano-san? Could you check this proof over for me?" Saeki tries again and the man repeats the previous action.

"Don't waste you time, Sa-chan. Takano-san's been like this all day. He's barely talking to anyone." Shouta says from his seat. He feels his phone vibrating and checks it, blushing slightly. "Anyways, I'm heading out. Good work today, you two!"

"You too!" Saeki replies, then turns back to Masamune as Shouta exits the department.

"Takano-san, would you like to hang out with Rittie and I?"

The man finally looks up.

The icy look intimidated Saeki a bit, however she mustered up some more courage. "Rittie and I are hanging out tonight and if you come it could be a party of three? T- that is if you don't already have plans."

"Does Ritsu know I'll be coming?" Masamune questions.

"No. But I could tell him. I'm sure he wont mind, he likes you."

 _'What a double-meaning.'_ Masamune ponders but nonetheless didn't want the opportunity go to waste. "We can take my car."

Saeki, surprised he agreed to it, eagerly nodded.

"Anyways, leave those proofs here, I'll check them in a bit. Finish your other assignments."

* * *

Ritsu had just finished dusting his television when he heard a knock on his door. The man walks toward the door and opens it to find a tired Saeki and Masamune.

"Saeki-chan and… Takano-san?" Ritsu was slightly confused.

"Rittie please please _please_ tell me your room is clean. I need to take a three hour nap. Just three. Takano-san can keep you company." Saeki practically begged.

Ritsu blinked, looking over to Masamune who hadn't stop staring at him since he'd open the door. He felt his face getting warmer by the second.

"Also, why didn't you answer my texts? I told you Takano-san was coming." Saeki questions before clicking her tongue. "Okay, I don't care enough right now but if you don't let us in I'll pass out right here and now."

Ritsu opened the door completely, inviting the two guests in and Saeki quickly rushed into Ritsu's room. Ritsu turns around to Masamune who was staring at the slight mess.

"Wooow." Ritsu flinches when hearing Masamune's first word.

"T- this isn't how it always is. I swear it."

"Do you even fold your clothes?" Masamune was completely in awe, staring at several disheveled shirts on top of Ritsu's couch. "Horrendous."

Ritsu cleared his throat. "Well I don't suppose you'd like to help me return this room to it's spic-and-span state, now would I?"

Masamune shrugged. "I'm running on a two hour nap, might as well go for the nine yards."

Ritsu blinked. "R- really?"

Masamune quickly began picking up several shoes on Ritsu's floor.

* * *

It was about 3 when the two men finished.

After leaving the living room spotless, both men settled on the couch, exhausted.

It was only a matter of minutes until Masamune spoke. "God, you're such a mess."

"…" No response.

Masamune looks down at a sleeping Ritsu and sighs. He then pulls Ritsu closer to him, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

But before he could actually fall asleep, Masamune presses his lips onto Ritsu's slightly parted ones.

 _'I finally found you, my love.'_ Masamune ponders happily. _'Though, I want you to remember me on your own. I… I'm never letting you get away from me ever again.'_

Masamune moves his lips from Ritsu's to his cheek and soon his ears.

"I love you." He whispers. "So much."

Ritsu responds with a snore and Masamune chuckles silently.

* * *

 **:)  
** **  
*sigh* I… I love romance.**

 **Until next time, xo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**howdy!**

 **enjoy the read~**

* * *

Heavy.

Warm.

Hot.

Sweltering.

Ritsu opens his eyes and notices black cloth, he then looks up further and peeks at Masamune's sleeping face.

 _'W- w- what's he doing here still?!'_ Ritsu ponders nervously. _'Wasn't he going to leave with Saeki-chan after her nap?!'_

Though thinking this, Ritsu didn't make an attempt to pry himself from Masamune's grasp. He oddly felt comfortable, _too_ comfortable. He decided to just lay there for a while.

Ritsu began to flush as he begins to hear soft snores coming out of Masamune's mouth. He raises his free hand up to cup Masamune's cheek, and soon began to play with his hair.

 _'Soft!'_ Ritsu thought as he continued, feeling himself scooting closer, entranced by Masamune's figure.

As he played, Ritsu hears moaning from his room and widens his eyes. _'Shit! Saeki-chan!'_

She can't see them like this. If she did… Ritsu didn't want to even think of what'd she say.

Ritsu lightly patted Masamune's cheek, "Takano-san, wake up!" he urged.

Masamune groaned but didn't open his eyes, instead he pulled Ritsu in closer.

Ritsu sighed and whispered an apology before jabbing his thumb into Masamune's side. This definitely alerted Masamune.

"W- what?" Masamune opens his eyes and Ritsu takes the opportunity to free himself from the former's grasp.

Masamune blinks and then rubs his bleary eyes. As if on cue, Saeki opens the door to Ritsu's room.

"Good morning you two!" Saeki yawns, and widens her eyes at the cleanliness. "Holy shit, I could see your floor! Anyways, thanks for letting me borrow your bed Rittie."

"N- no problem, Saeki-chan." Ritsu forced a smile, looking over at a slightly confused yet tired Masamune.

"Anyways, I'm starving! Whaddaya have?" Saeki was definitely a morning person.

"I could make eggs…" Ritsu says, thinking of other things he could 'cook'. "And cereal."

"Eggs please!" Saeki cheered.

"You're so damn noisy." Both Saeki and Ritsu jump at Masamune's tone. Masamune definitely _wasn't_ a morning person.

"S- sorry." Saeki apologizes quickly, excusing herself into Ritsu's bathroom.

After Saeki entered said bathroom, Ritsu decided to get started on breakfast. Ritsu enters the kitchen and takes out a pan to place on the stove. He jumps slightly when he notices a figure behind him.

Ritsu places the pan on the stove and turns around to a smirking Masamune.

"Boo." Masamune smiles.

Ritsu scoffs in reply. "Don't scare me like that, you dummy."

Masamune chuckles and decides to move in closer to Ritsu. The man places both hands on the stove handle, blocking any way for Ritsu to escape. Masamune creeps in close to the latters ear and begins to whisper.

"I like my eggs sunny side up." He says, then proceeds to nibble on Ritsu's ear. Ritsu squirms in response.

Masamune then proceeds to kiss onto Ritsu's neck, feeling adventurous (and horny in the morning). "I missed you," he murmurs.

 _'Missed me? I haven't left…?'_ Ritsu ponders, confused as to why Masamune was doing this him. "I- _ohhh_ please stop." He moans as Masamune licks a specific spot on his neck.

 _'He still has that sensitive spot. No one but me should know where that is. I'll kill them.'_ Masamune ponders and then speaks aloud. "Nothing, just missed your face from last night."

"Ta- Takano-san please let me go-! Ohhh." Masamune had went under Ritsu's shirt and pinched a nipple. "P- please! Saeki-chan will notice. A- and I don't think your girlfriend would be fine with this..."

Masamune freezes and Ritsu takes the opportunity to free himself from the his embrace.

Masamune sighs decides to take out the carton of eggs and places it on the counter. If Ritsu wasn't going to remember him through his words, his actions would definitely spark something. Therefore, Masamune's plan to seduce Ritsu had commenced.

* * *

After their breakfast, which Masamune ended up cooking up since Ritsu absent-mindedly almost burned his own kitchen down, the trio were in Masamune's car, Ritsu in the passenger seat and Saeki in the back.

"Takano-san, what are you doing today?" Saeki questions, looking the man through the rearview mirror.

Masamune didn't respond at first, thinking of witty comments at an attempt to make Ritsu laugh. However he decided against it. "Probably going to head into work a little later."

"O- oh okay. Um… where exactly are we going? My house is in the opposite direction." Saeki stared out the window, feeling herself get familiarized with the area.

Masamune chuckled, "Just because _I'm_ going into work later, doesn't mean _you_ get to go into work later." The man parks right in front of the company. "Out you go."

"W- what?!" Saeki was in shock. Ritsu chuckled. "That's not fair!"

"If you think it's not fair…" Masamune turns to look back at Saeki, "Why don't you get promoted?"

 _'GEH! Damn tyrannical boss.'_ Saeki huffs and exits the car, slamming it shut.

The two laugh for quite some time after Saeki left. When the laughter died down, Masamune revs up the engine once again, presses on the accelerator and proceeds to take Ritsu to work.

Ritsu sighs as he leans on the window. Will he ever find Saga? He was well aware that Saga had to be out there but...

Ritsu looked over at Masamune and then back to the window.

He liked Masamune. More than he should. But Masamune loved someone else.

 _'H- hey! So do I! Whether I admit it or not this is betrayal to **him**.'_ Ritsu pondered.. _'W- what if Senpai finds out about this? Why do these feelings exists?'_

"Ritsu?" Masamune questions, noticing the man next to him was all too quiet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ritsu sighs, then pulls himself up. "Takano-san?"

"Mm?" Masamune replies, looking at the younger for a second before putting his turn signal on and entering the library parking lot.

"Do you… do you think I should give up on looking for my senpai?" Ritsu question and Masamune widened his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?" Masamune questions as he parks.

"I- I feel like it's too late. You know, for them and I. God knows they're probably out there selling millions of books, married and with children."

 _'Why do you think I'm a damn author?! Anyways… well, I'm a head editor, a bachelor and unaware of having any children.'_ Masamune thought. "I don't think you should give up. I'm sure they're just as anxious in finding you as you are to them."

Ritsu looked up at him, wide-eyed. _'He changed pronouns on me! 'They'… is he suspecting…? Oh God, am I that transparent?'_ "How do you know?"

Masamune decided to choose his next words carefully. "Because... who wouldn't want to look for someone like you?"

Ritsu blushes, but quickly fixes himself. "Are you flirting with me, Takano-san?"

Masamune shrugged. "I 'unno, are you attempting to be coy right now?"

"What the- no! It was a serious question! And besides… you're still looking for that girlfriend of yours aren't you?"

Masamune moves closer to Ritsu. "And if I was?"

Ritsu pushes himself as far back as he could, which wasn't very far. "T- then you should s-stop d-doing…"

"Doing?" Masamune presses on.

"T- touching me… a- and kissing me and stuff."

"Kissing? I have yet to initiate a kiss. If my memory isn't failing me right now, I'd say _you_ kissed me. Twice now." Masamune grins. "Unless… you _want_ me to kiss you? Is that it?"

 _'Then last night… was that just a dream? I could've sworn he kissed me.'_ "Don't be stupid, Takano-san. I don't want to."

"Oh ho ho, I think you do."

"Do not." Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Do _too_." Masamune grins.

"I'm going to work now, Takano-san. Thank you for the ride." Ritsu was about to open the door handle until Masamune grabs his wrist, turning his body to him.

"T- Takano-san?!" Ritsu widened his eyes when Masamune pulls his face for a kiss, however he stops inches before it happens, leaving Ritsu with a horrified look.

"Jeez, you don't have to look so excited." Masamune sarcastically says, grinning as he watched Ritsu's face redden.

"What the- you- I-!" Ritsu exits the car quickly and rushes towards the front door of the library. When Ritsu turned around, Masamune was still staring at him, his eyes wandering, as if he were worshipping the ground Ritsu walked on.

 _'Takano-san… please. This isn't good for you and I… and our lovers. Please don't make me like you even more.'_ Ritsu practically begged in his mind.

He enters the library with thoughts of Masamune running through his head.

* * *

"Pardon my intru…sion?" Ritsu opens An's door with the spare key she gave him and widens his eyes as he see several boxes placed in the genkan.

 _'Oh no… please don't tell me...'_ Ritsu rushes to kitchen and sees An there, wearing a bandana and peeling an apple.

An looks Ritsu quickly, before finishing her last apple and throwing the next one of many towards Ritsu.

"Woah!" Ritsu instinctively catches it. "What the hell, An-chan?"

"Help me!" An demanded, tossing an apple peeler on the table near Ritsu. "There are only two more days left until the party and guess what? I'm in charge of all the food. YES! All the fucking food. I have to attend to over a hundred guests. That dumbass Kazuto-kun decided to invite his family and old college friends for some dumb get-together."

Ritsu picks up the peeler and moves next to An. He begins to peel. "Why didn't you just say you couldn't? A hundred people sounds like a lot..."

"BECAUSE!" An slams the apple on the countertop. Ritsu flinches over the sudden outburst. She sighs, calming herself. " _Because_ I want to make him happy. Seeing him happy… makes me happy."

Ritsu blinks. "Cheesy."

"Oh sought it, Rit-chan. You're playing that two-timing tango so you have no say in anything."

"Two-timing- An-chan! I'm not two-timing anyone!" Ritsu argued. He wasn't… he- he wasn't! Was he?

An scoffs, "You keep telling me about this girl you're having feelings for and then your senpai, which you're supposedly devoted to. I'd call that two-timing."

Ritsu bites his lip. Masamune and him did kiss and even went a bit further than that. _'Oh God, I am two-timing. W- will senpai ever forgive me?'_

"You know what I think?" An begins, placing the sliced apples into a bowl. "I think you should go for this new girl."

Ritsu widened his eyes. "Are you only saying that because of the whole 'I'm-not-going-to-find-senpai' thing?"

"No, no! I'm serious. If you _really_ loved your senpai, then you wouldn't fall for this other girl. So I say go for it."

 _'M- maybe she's right? I don't know… but doesn't Takano-san have someone he loves anyway? M- maybe he is playing me after all.'_ "Anyways, why am I now hearing about this party you're having?"

"Oh. I made Saeki-chan swear she wouldn't tell you because she and I knew that if we told you ahead of time, you wouldn't want to go."

Ritsu chuckles. "And she'd be right."

An rolls his eyes, grabbing said apple from Ritsu's palm, showing him an easier technique. "Mmmmhmmm. Well, we expected this, therefore she and I are picking you up at your house."

Ritsu sucks in a sharp breath, "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you guys, I'm actually moving back to London. I know it's last minute-"

"You're going. That is final." An's death glare gave Ritsu sudden chills.

"Anyways, you could bring that crush of yours, or Takano." An suggests. "He could be your plus one."

Ritsu blushes at the mention of his name. _'Knock it out, me!'_ "Don't be ridiculous, Takano-san wouldn't come to some party."

"Okay... need I remind you where you met him?"

"That was a club. This is a party- no a get-together. There's a difference."

"What about that little get-together you had last night?"

"That... that-!"

"Shush it, Rit-chan. I win. I always do."

Ritsu puffed up his cheeks. One of these days he was going to be the one to rub it in An's face. "Whatever, pass me a damn apple."

"Yes sir." An complies, reaching over the counter to hand Ritsu an apple.

"So then... why dont you ask your crush to come? I'm sure she'd love to meet Saeki-chan and I."

Ritsu chuckles, peeling the apple. _'He already has.'_ "Good one. They'll probably run away because of how crazy you girls are."

"We're only crazy when we want something. That's the way us girls are."

"Isn't that just generalizing the entire gender?"

"...Go back to carving, Rit-chan."

* * *

The next day, Ritsu had spent his day at work. By the looks of things, there were barely people coming into the library.

 _'Gives me more free time.'_ Ritsu ponders as he reaches for a book on a shelf. He then plops down onto a nearby chair.

"Hey." Ritsu jolts and pales when he sees Masamune smiling down at him.

"That's the second time you scared me in a matter of a freaking day." Ritsu groans. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Masamune pulls up a chair and sits down next to Ritsu. "I came to return a book, and I saw you so I figured I'd stop by and say hello. So... hello."

"Oh, hi then." Ritsu goes back to reading his book.

"..."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope." Masamune grins. "What are you doing after this? Want to grab a bite?"

Ritsu puts his book down. "As much as I'd like to spend my evening with you, unfortunately An-chan and I have to bake sugar cookies tonight."

Masamune furrowed his brows. "I didn't know you baked." _'Then again... it has been ten years.'_

"I don't. I'm only helping because she has this party going on tomorrow for her boyfriend and his family and friends."

"Ritsu and parties? Oh those two coincide. Definitely your kind of milieu."

"Bite me, Takano-san." _'Love to.'_ Masamune ponders, and Ritsu scoffs, as if he were suddenly clairvoyant, before clearing his throat. "I'm only doing this to support my friend and her lover. Any friend would be there."

Masamune places both his hands on his chest. "I'm deeply moved."

Ritsu rolls his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll take my time tonight to go find my plus one."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? You're looking at the potential one right here." Masamune winks.

"And suddenly I'm blind."

Masamune chuckles. "Good one."

Ritsu smiles. "Fine you can come. But just so you know, if we see my senpai there, I'm ditching you immediately."

"What am I? Back up?"

"No. I mean, they're just my priority... 'cause if I saw them I'd probably wouldn't want to talk first, maybe- LOOK the point is we wouldn't be around for long after our reunion."

"Oh? And what would you two be doing?" Masamune inches closer.

"T- that's none of your business!" Ritsu blushes and turns away.

 _'You have no idea how badly I want to ravish you.'_ Masamune ponders, but holds back, knowing it probably wasn't the right place and time for that.

"A- anyways I think you should go-" All of a sudden Ritsu's phone starts buzzing, he picks it up and groans. "An's requesting my presence, I guess I should be the one going."

"I could take you." Masamune offered, not wanting to leave his side. "And I could help bake."

Ritsu snorts. "You know how to bake?"

Masamune crosses his arms. "Hey, I could make a batch of cookies or two."

"Thank you... I guess?" Ritsu smiles genuinely and Masamune wishes he had more willpower to restrain himself.

"Let's go." Masamune says, getting up quickly.

* * *

"Rit-chan!" An swings open the door and immediately composes herself when seeing Masamune. "And Takano."

"I brought a bit of help, do you mind?" Ritsu scratches his nape.

"Of course not." An smiles at Masamune, swinging her door open wider, "The more the merrier."

"YOU'RE ADDING TOO MUCH SALT!" An bellows and Ritsu jumps.

The three were each making seperate cakes. Masamune as assigned to red velvet, An a banana cream and Ritsu a simple chocolate fudge cake.

"I'm not fucking Betty Crocker, An-chan!" Ritsu retorts and Masamune stares at the two in amusement.

"Well you better start acting like her because Kazu-kun isn't going to like having salty freaking cake at this stupid get-together."

"Well why didn't you force _him_ to help you, instead of being a scared baby and calling up your friend to assist?"

"BECAUSE I don't want to worry him."

"WHAT?! An-chan, you make no sense." Ritsu took off the apron he was wearing and tosses it to An, looking back at Masamune for a second. "I'm going to take a leak."

Ritsu stomps towards her bathroom and slams the door shut.

"Woo..." Masamune whistles. "Brutal."

An snaps her head at him. "Oh shut up Takano and get back to baking."

Masamune places the whisk on the countertop. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Huh?" An questions, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you say that you're doing this for your boyfriends sake but, shouldn't you think about how you feel about all of this? Look how stressed you are, and because of that you're bringing others down with you."

"But that's because-"

"I know, I know. You want to make Kazuto-san happy. But if making him happy stresses you the fuck out, what's the point? Look, how about I bake and you finish the last minute preparations. This is tomorrow, no?"

An widens her eyes. "Y- you'd do that for me?"

 _'Well, I didn't want her to stress **my** Ritsu out anymore.'_ "For the most part, yes."

"Oh I could just kiss you!" An jumps in glee. "But I wont, because I love my Kazu-kun."

Masamune chuckles. "Love is a many-splendored thing, huh?"

"Most definitely! Oh how about you? Got that lovely someone that you're thinking about?"

Masamune smiles as he thinks of Ritsu's smile, the way he talks and the way his lewd face arouses him. "Yes."

"Oooo!" An awes. "You know what the next step is?"

"What?"

"Marriage!"

Masamune chuckles and decides to give the benefit of the doubt. "Sure. Yeah, I'll think about it."

"No I'm serious! How old are you? 27? 28? I think you should settle down with that lover of yours! And hey, maybe if Rit-chan sees you all happy and married, that'll push him to go after that new crush of his!" An covers her mouth. "Uh, ignore what I just said."

Masamune raises a brow, "Ritsu has a crush on someone?"

An looks over to check if the bathroom was still closed, then suddenly grabs Masamune closer to her. "Yes, yes yes! I'm so happy for him. He tells me how much he likes her and even thought they've just met, he found himself obsessing over her."

Masamune smiles faintly. _'I'm so glad... so very glad he likes me.'_ "I see."

"Aren't you happy for him?"

"Of course, I hope she and him end up very happy together."

At this point Ritsu was at the other side of the wall, listening in. He clutches the hem of his shirt, frowning.

 _'H- he's 'happy' I have a crush on someone? I guess I should move on.'_

Ritsu wipes the tears he felt were forming.

* * *

 **I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long... mainly because I'm an impatient person myself.**

 **Sorry for this kind of short, kind of filler (maybe? idk) chapter.**

 **But in the next chapter we enter Kazu-chan's partay AND are introduced to an infamous character we all know and dislike from the manga.**

 **muahahaha :)**

 **Until next time, xo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**H-scene ;)**

* * *

"Rit-chan..."

 _'He doesn't want me...'_

"Rit-chan?"

 _'W- what do I care? I have senpai!'_

"RIT-CHAN!"

"Huh?!" Ritsu looks up and notices An staring at him dumbfounded.

He shakes his head. "O- oh. Sorry, I've been daydreaming."

"It's alright man, don't worry." An assured, helping him down the ladder. "We can have Takano put the rest of these decorations up."

 _'Takano-san...'_ "Y- yeah. He's got the height for it."

"Exactly!" An picks up the nearby planner. "We can start making balloons."

"Balloons?" I question. "Isn't this just a get-together? Kazuto-kun's birthday isn't until April, right?"

An shakes her head while waving her pointing finger at Ritsu. "Kazu-kun's family is filled with entertainers! His mother used to be an amazing make-up artist for actresses all around the world; his father on the other used to play in an opera in America. I want to impress them. That's all."

Ritsu blinks. "You mean... you've never met his parents before?"

An blushes, "W- well not exactly! I- I mean I have had Skype calls with them while I was with Kazu-kun at times, but... but they've been away ever since we've became an item."

Ritsu arches a brow. "Sounds extremely coincidental."

"Stop right there." An snapped. "I don't want to hear any kind of critique coming out of YOUR mouth, Rit-chan."

Ritsu freezes. "Why must you always bring up-"

"Your secret lover? The girl you REFUSE to let Saeki-chan and I meet? _Excuuuuse_ me, Rit-chan. However, I'd like to meet my future best-friend-in-law." An interrupts Ritsu and grabs a couple of balloons. She proceeds to the helium tank.

Ritsu follows suit, blushing. "A 'best-friend-in-law' isn't a thing, and there's no way we'd ever wed. Ever."

An begins blowing up a blue balloon. Ritsu a yellow.

"Why's that?"

"Why's what?"

"Why wouldn't you consider marrying this girl?" An questions finding it unbelievable, considering the way Ritsu has been lately.

"Well..." Ritsu clears his throat. He couldn't tell An that he had feelings for a man, could he?

...Dear God no.

"Uh, well, she isn't even into me, is all."

"Bullshit." An says curtly. "She's definitely into you! What's not to like?"

"An-chan, you have a boyfriend."

An rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. Ever since you've told me-"

"-actually YOU brought it up not me-"

"-ABOUT THE GIRL..." An says louder, blocking out Ritsu's interruption. He glares.

An smiles. "You've been happy."

Ritsu's face resembled a tomato again as he thinks of Masamune, the way his lips felt on him, the way his hands wrapped around his...

No.

"No, An-chan. Trust me, it wont happen." Ritsu sighs. "She... she likes someone else."

"Ah..." An finishes her third balloon and pats Ritsu's back. "Unrequited love."

Ritsu sighs once again. "The worst kind."

* * *

After the several balloon-inflated-slash-popping adventure finished, An sent Ritsu out for errands.

"Soda... ice... water..." Ritsu reads off the list as he enters the grocery store.

He didn't even realize at first the tall figure he ran into.

"Oof!" Ritsu exclaims and he punts back. He bows immediately at the person. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The man laughed, hoarsely. "It's alright, no need for the apology."

Ritsu raises his head and begins to register the person.

He was tall and with a smile so broad it reminded Ritsu of the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"My name is Haitani. Haitani Shin." Shin bows politely.

Ritsu quickly bows as well. "Onodera Ritsu."

Shin smiles once again. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Onodera-san."

"Likewise." Ritsu returns the smile, warmly.

Shin looks at the list RItsu was carrying, "Big party tonight?"

Ritsu raises an eyebrow before following his glare. "O- oh kind of, it's just this dumb thing for my friend and her boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Shin questions. "This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be Kohinata An... would it?"

Ritsu freezes. "How do you know?"

Shin chuckles lightly. "I'm one of Kazuto-kun's colleagues. We went to the same college."

Ritsu nods. "Oh! Well that makes sense, he's a great guy y'know! Perfect for An-chan."

Shin smiles. "I'm sure of it. So... I guess this means I'll be seeing you around, Onodera-san."

Ritsu smiles, thinking nothing of that sudden comment. "I guess so."

"Looking forward to it." Shin winks as he walks out of the automatic doors.

 _'What an odd guy...'_ Ritsu ponders.

* * *

The party.

Everything was set in place. The balloons tied to each chair, streamers of multiple colors were high on the ceilings. There were also banners surrounding the walls.

Ritsu hadn't seen Masamune all day and had avoided his texts and phone calls. He'd probably wondered if they were showing up to the event together.

However Ritsu was heartbroken. He couldn't face Masamune after discovering the man had someone he loved.

Someone who wasn't him.

Ritsu shakes his head and continues to idly talk to several guests who'd shown up. Some how feeling in the mood to interact with others. For once.

"Rit-chan! This is a success. Thank you so much for everything you've done!" An hugs Ritsu tightly.

Saeki appears from behind her. "Yeah Rittie! Sorry I wasn't around to help much, I needed that vacation day away from work and everyone. Woo!"

Ritsu sighed lightly. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm just glad the planning is all over." As he spoke, he noticed Masamune enter the party, his gaze caught up to the former and he smiled sadly.

"I have to go." Ritsu says to the girls and begins to walk away from them and Masamune who had been approaching them.

Ritsu quickly rushes into the mens' bathroom and enters a stall. He holds in his breath for just a moment and then suddenly exhales and soon looks down to notice that there were wet spots on his pants. Tear drops.

"Crap." Ritsu sadly groans. He bangs on the stall door. "W- why is he infecting my mind?!"

"Ritsu?" Ritsu jumps as he hears a familiar voice enter the bathroom. Ritsu quickly lifts his feet on the toilet seat and watches Masamune's feet saunter aimlessly. "Ritsu... are you in here?"

Ritsu covered his mouth, refusing to give Masamune any ideas. Masamune sighs.

BANG. Ritsu yelps quietly as he assumes that Masamune bangs something.

"Why is he avoiding me? God damn it Ritsu! I wish you fucking knew... I wish you could understand how crazy I am for you. FUCK!" Masamune bangs on the wall once more. "I'm so sorry that I didn't stop you..."

 _'He's... crazy for me? Stop me? W- what do you mean?'_ Ritsu ponders, suddenly very concerned.

Masamune flinches as he hears the sound of a bathroom door open and Ritsu appear, red-eyed.

Masamune's muscles being to relax. "Ritsu..."

Ritsu stares at him and then to his hands, they were red and blistering with red splotches. "Your hands."

Masamune looks down at them and chuckles awkwardily. "Oh yeah... don't mind this. It doesn't hurt."

"You did this because of me?" Ritsu questioned, though he himself knew the answer to that.

Masamune sighs. "Ritsu... can we please talk-" Ritsu interrupts Masamune by rushing up to him and planting a kiss to his lips.

Masamune quickly responds by opening his mouth and entering his tounge into Ritsu's mouth, completely dominating the younger. While doing this, Masamune begins to carry the younger into the bathroom stall, continuing their make out session.

Masamune plants Ritsu on the bathroom seat and begins to fiddle with the button of pants.

"Wait!" Ritsu gasps. "What if someone comes in?!"

Masamune places a chaste kiss to his lips before completely unbuttoning his pants. "Then you'd have to try hard to stiffle your moans."

Masamune completely pulls down the younger's pants and engulfs Ritsu's cock, swirling his tounge on the tip. Ritsu moans loudly, completely taking in the sensations.

"Takano-san... Takano-san... ohh." Ritsu continues to moan as Masamune lifts one of his legs over his shoulder while moving his head closer to Ritsu's pelvis.

"Oh my God..." Ritsu could only watch in shock at how good Masamune was at fellatio. He was utterly turned on.

"I'm going to come... I'm going to... ahh!" Ritsu watches as Masamune swallows most of Ritsu's seed into his mouth. Masamune pulls back and wipes his lip.

"I think it's my turn to have fun." Masamune smiles. Ritsu blushes harshly.

Masamune pulls his pants down and wipes the remainder of Ritsu's seed onto his middle finger. He spreads Ritsu's legs apart as Ritsu himself looks at the man in shock.

He didn't have time to react as Masamune stuck a finger in his hole. Ritsu moans once more as Masamune begins to play around his hole.

It remains like for another minute or so before Masamune pulls out. He positions his erection in front of Ritsu's hole.

"Are you ready?" Masamune questions. Ritsu bites his lip and after a bit, he nods.

 _'This feeling. This feeling is so nostalgic...'_ Masamune had been thrusting in and out of Ritsu for a minute or so and during this time Ritsu couldn't help remembering his times with his senpai. "Oh my God... Takano-san... Ta-"

Masamune kept thrusting and soon cups Ritsu's face as he kisses him.

"I'm coming again..." Ritsu announces again. "Oh God.. oh God..."

"Me too." Masamune says. Masamune powerfully thrusts once more before coming.

"Ah.. ahh... s- senpai..." Ritsu moans before coming as well.

Masamune faintly smiles as he sees Ritsu drifting off. He kisses his lips once more. "Ritsu..."

Ritsu felt himself growing weaker by the minute and soon he drifts off to sleep.

However, the last thing he heard before completely letting sleep take over him was:

"Please remember... I love you."

* * *

 **lol hayyyy i'm back.**

 **Sorry, it's been so long! Super long! Mucho longero! (lol)**

 **I missed you guys! How have ya'll been?**

 **This is my last week of school before summer vacation and I figured I'd celebrate the big thing by updating as I further my education in college this upcoming fall semester.**

In the next chapter: Shin's got a few things he's got rolled up in his sleeves.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **Until next time, xo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oops!** my baby, you woke up in my bed  
_ _ **Oops!** we broke up, we're better off as friends_  
 _Now I accidentally need you, I don't know what to do_  
 _ **Oops!** baby, I love you.  
_  
Read the **A/N** at the end cuties :*

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Ritsu and An had spent most of the day cleaning up the aftermath of the party. Kazuto had decided to spend the day tending to his parents. He offered to assist but An politely decline the request, encouraging him to spend time with his folks.

After the events of the night prior, Ritsu could not stop thinking about what Masamune had said.

 _"Don't forget... I love you."_

Ritsu blushes as he picks up the broom leaning on the doorknob to the entrance. He couldn't believe that Masamune had said those words.

 _'He probably just said it in the heap of the moment. I mean... of course we were...'_ Ritsu trails off in his ponder. _'But then again, this confirms that he did say it a while back.'_

Ritsu saunters the living room as he aimlessly began to sweep anywhere. An was in the bathroom presumably talking to Kazuto over the phone.

 _'What the hell did he mean by "don't forget"...?'_

Ritsu shakes his head internally, he didn't want to overthink the situation anymore than he had already. However, it was apparent that it was futile to ignore anything Masamune says for very long.

On another note...

Ritsu's face resembled a tomato as he remembers Masamune carrying him to the latter's car. After waking up post-coital, Ritsu found Masamune staring at him as he double parked in front of his apartment building.

 _"Takano-san... what're you doing here?" Ritsu noticed that he had Masamune's jacket placed lightly over him. He looks over to see spectators walking casually towards their destination.  
_  
 _Masamune lets out a light chuckle. "You're so cute," he leans over to give Ritsu a light peck on the lips. "Now get. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure **YOU** have a lot to explain for yourself to Saeki and An-sama."_

Ritsu sighs before jumping as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _'Takano-san...'_ Ritsu stares at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ritsu speaks.

 _"Where are you?"_ The sound of Masamune subconsciously made Ritsu bite his lip.

Ritsu shakes his head. _'Focus!'_ "Hello to you too, sir. I am actually at An-chan's place. Cleaning and shit."

 _"You're cleaning and shitting?"_

Ritsu widens his eyes. "Wha...- no! I didn't mean- I meant like I'm cleaning AND shit. Not-"

Masamune laughs. More blushing Ritsu. _"I'm just teasing you, Ritsu. Lighten up."_

Ritsu rolls his eyes. "You're annoying. Anyways, why the sudden call?"  
 _  
"I distinctly remember mentioning that I will see you tomorrow, yesterday."_

Ritsu looks over at the clock. 11:34. "Don't you have to go to work today?"  
 _  
"I do... but it's been a slow week."  
_  
"Slow week?" Ritsu raises an eyebrow and picks up a random sock that had been on the ground. He throws it in the nearby hamper. "Then explain to me why Saeki drank like six shots of Tequila _because_ she wanted to forget about all the work she has to do today, yesterday."

 _"Just because she has shitload of work, doesn't mean I do. I leave things like that last minute."_ Ritsu could hear Masamune fiddling with his keys.

"That's the worst thing you can do."

 _"Got me through college and besides, I work better under pressure."_

"Right... anyways from the sound of it, I'm assuming you're on your way here and there's no way I can stop you from coming?"

 _"Right on the nose. See you in ten."_ Masamune hangs up.

"Well goodbye to you too." Ritsu says to no one in particular before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE WORST!" Ritsu bellowed at Masamune. The two men were in the car after Masamune dragged Ritsu into the vehicle.

"She totally didn't notice. I'm pretty diligent with this kind of thing." Masamune smiles as he turns on the car.

"Who... the hell... decides to f- fuck in someones stairwell? What if An walked out and saw us?"

"I prefer making love and well you were the one who was like 'More... Takano-san let me fee-" Ritsu quickly covers his mouth.

"ANYWAY! Where the hell are we going?" Ritsu blushes.

Masamune extends his right hand out and places it on Ritsu's thigh. "I dunno. I just had to get you out of there. I did get a little rough on you so I wouldn't want her to see all of that."

Ritsu bites his lip. The hickeys on his chest were there to stay for a while.

"I have question." Ritsu blurted after a while of silent driving.

"I have an answer." Masamune replied, smirking.

Ritsu begins to twiddle his thumbs as he spoke. "Are we... f- fuckbuddies or something?"

After saying this, Ritsu notices that Masamune facial expression changed drastically. It was as if something gloomy happened and the very notion made Ritsu instantly regret his question.

"Y- you don't have to answer that, Takano-san! It's just that I want to know tha-"

"I like you, Ritsu." Masamune blurted. Instantly, Ritsu turned red.

"Wh- wh- wh- what? What about your lover?" Ritsu questioned. He wanted to melt into a puddle. He could literally hear his heart racing.

Masamune rolled his eyes. _'He seriously doesn't remember me still?'_

He pulls into an open parking lot in front of a random department store and decides to tease Ritsu a bit.

"W- why the sudden stop?" Ritsu questioned, awaiting anxiously the answer to the first question.

"Ritsu..." Masamune began, "when was the last time you had sex before me?"

Ritsu jumped in his seat, not expecting that question AT ALL.

"WHY are you asking me this?!"

"Is it wrong of me to ask that?"

"I- I mean i- it doesn't r- really concern the likes of y- you." Ritsu felt like dying from second-hand embarrassment.

Masamune sighs, defeated. He was secretly glad to know that Ritsu hadn't been touched by anyone but him.

"Of course it doesn't. I didn't mean to cross that line." Masamune signals left and enters the parking lot to the library.

Ritsu blinks, surprised that Masamune ended that mini altercation.

Masamune parks cleanly and turns the car off.

"I do want to know one thing..." Masamune turns slightly to Ritsu, "...do you like me?"

Ritsu blushes. How could Masamune ask him a question after everything they've been through. Of course he liked him, no, he knew it was something more but speaking the devil's tongue will cause him nothing but trouble.

However Ritsu couldn't help but think about Saga-senpai. The boy that took his virginity, whispered sweet-nothings in his ears and made his heart burn at all times.

Ritsu inches closer to Masamune, taking a good look at the man before him. Ritsu always thought Masamune was handsome, a man that could break hearts just by him looking your way. He just didn't understand how this man before him could woo him over. No matter how many years went by, Ritsu had held a front and made sure that NO ONE could come in between him and his senpai. It had worked all of these years... so...

Why?

Why him?!

"Ritsu?" Masamune wipes Ritsu's sudden tears. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't think that question would get you all worked up. Forget I even asked."

Ritsu blinks once more before bringing down the sunshade and kissing Masamune deeply.

When they pull back from each other, Ritsu bows before rushing out of the car.

There sat Masamune, confused, happy, satisfied and most of all:

Horny.

* * *

 **Filler chapter bc I AM COMING BACK TO WRITING FICS!**

 **I was on a HIATUS for quite some time due to lack of motivation, my transition to college and other personal reasons.**

 **But I really missed this story, you guys and simply being able to use my freedom to come up with things that people out there can enjoy.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this and I PROMISE FOR HATORI DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Until next time, xo!**


End file.
